jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 22
」 |ja_romaji = Gattsu no "Jī" |runtime = 25:05 (Tokyo mx) 26:55 (MBS) 25:30 (BS11) http://jojo-animation.com/index.php#onair |chapters = 524-527 |airdate = March 16, 2019 (Japan time) |opening = Uragirimono no Requiem |ending = Modern Crusaders |eyecatch2 = Clash |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |action = |anidirector = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |tween = |designcoop = |previous = determinazione |next = Clash and Talking Head |colors = VentoAureo }} 」|Gattsu no "Jī"}} is the twenty second episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred thirty fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 524 to Chapter 527 of the original manga. Summary Still in Venice, Team Bucciarati are navigating in the canals, wary of the elite guard of the Boss who must have been informed of their rebellion and sent after them. Sex Pistols then cry for lunch, causing the team to stop at a restaurant. While Mista, Abbacchio, and Narancia idly chat about vegetarians and their diet, Giorno watches the surroundings, wary of the enemy. A civilian bumps into Narancia and gets some wine splashed on his suit but when the civilian yells at him, Narancia, Abbacchio, and Mista mistake him for an enemy and beat him down. At the same time, Giorno worries about Bucciarati's current state. Abbacchio then asks Bucciarati what the team must do next. The leader thus explains that The Boss's Stand can erase time and that makes him invincible. However, if they can identify him, then they will be able to assassinate him. Trish is thus their lead toward the Boss's identity. While Narancia is reluctant to involve Trish, she comes out of her own accord and tells the group that her mother had met the Boss in Sardinia, but that he suddenly left her. Thus Sardinia is where the group can uncover the identity of the Boss before he became a gangster. Trish also affirms her will to go through the whole affair. While everyone is distracted, Narancia discovers that his spoon has been destroyed by a small shark inside of his soup. He immediately summons Aerosmith and shoots at it but the shark disappears in the bowl only to reappear inside of the soup in his new spoon and jump to tear off his tongue. Narancia's throat starts to seize up and he cannot inform his team that the shark can teleport between liquids but he is saved from choking when Giorno stabs his trachea with a pen to let him breathe while he creates a new tongue. At the same time, a duo of Passione operative, Squalo and Tiziano, observe the scene from a balcony. Seeing Giorno's resourcefulness, Squalo notes that his Clash will not be enough to kill them all but that he and Tiziano plan to use Narancia to their advantage. Narancia recovers from the wound but informs Bucciarati that the enemy Stand was a large rocky thing and that they should go through the canals. Insisting on this misinformation, Narancia is internally shocked that he cannot tell the truth and keeps feeding false intel to his companions. The group starts to believe the lies, forcing Narancia to try to stop Giorno from boarding their boat. Bucciarati decides to tackle the enemy and tells Abbacchio to use Moody Blues to track them. However, Narancia realizes that Moody Blues will be in grave danger in the water. When Clash appears in the canal, Narancia points at it, only for his arm to point at the bathrooms. Annoyed at Narancia's antics, Team Bucciarati enters the bathroom where Clash has many water sources to attack from. Crying from despair, Narancia vows to make his enemy pay as is it revealed that Tiziano has set up his Talking Head, a small Stand having attached itself to Narancia's tongue and forcing him to tell lies. In the restrooms, Abbacchio summons Moody Blues to find the enemy, but Narancia barges in to keep his friends far from any water. Talking Head manipulates his tongue to open a faucet which he dries with paper, and Narancia then disgusts Abbacchio by urinating on the toilet he intended to put Moody Blues in. Exasperated, the group leaves the bathroom but Giorno stays a bit to look for Narancia. Talking Head then uses Narancia's tongue again to grab his knife and cut his wrist, baiting Giorno near the flowing blood. However, Narancia shoots at a pipe with Aerosmith, heating it with his tracer bullets to cauterize his own cut. Giorno finally understands that Narancia is being forced to lie by an enemy ability to Narancia's relief. However, water starts leaking from the damaged pipe, creating a large puddle from which Clash emerges and tears at Giorno's throat. Appearances |Av9 = DonatellaAvAnim.png|Name9 = Minor Characters#Donatella Una|SName9 = Donatella Una|Status9 = |Av10 = SqualoAvAnim.png|Name10 = Squalo|Status10 = |Av11 = TizianoAvAnim.png|Name11 = Tiziano|Status11 = }} |Av4 = MrPresidentAvAnim.png|Name4 = Mr.President |Av5 = StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name5 = Sticky Fingers|Status5 = |Av6 = ClashAvAnim.png|Name6 = Clash|Status6 = |Av7 = TalkingHeadAvAnim.png|Name7 = Talking Head|Status7 = |Av8 = MoodyBluesAvAnim.png|Name8 = Moody Blues |Av9 = GoldExperienceAvAnim.png|Name9 = Gold Experience|Status9 = }} Music | |Bucciarati's team in the canals}} | |Sex Pistols are hungry}} | |Opening}} | |Bruno and his team eat}} | |Narancia, Mista and Abbacchio beat up a guy}} | |Abbacchio realizes the guy wasn't an enemy}} | |Giorno thinks about Bruno's wounds}} | |Bucciarati comes up with a plan}} | |Trish tells the team where her mother and The Boss met}} | |Bucciarati's team needs to get to Sardegna}} | |There is a shark in Narancia's soup}} | |Clash attacks Narancia}} | |Squalo and Tiziano's reveal}} | |Eyecatch}} | |Narancia gets a new tongue}} | |Narancia starts lying}} | |Bruno asks Abbacchio to use Moody Blues}} | |Clash comes out}} | |Narancia lies again}} | |Clash teleports into Narancia's tears}} | |Tiziano reveals his Stand}} | |Bucciarati's team goes investigating}} | |Giorno wants to heal Narancia}} | |Narancia uses Aerosmith}} | |Clash attacks Giorno}} | |Ending}} | |Next Episode Title}}|bg = |ep = }} Manga/Anime Differences Trivia * Yasuhiro Kimura, co-director of the anime, has revealed that the setting for the battle is based on the surroundings of a venitian restaurant named Di Raffaele.https://twitter.com/namachu/status/1155758995023335424?s=20 References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes